Shadow Wars
by Queen Aliceila
Summary: Years have passed since the battle at the Unova League that sent the world into darkness, a lone trainer must travel back to the stage of her defeat to once again battle a old foe along with a stranger who seems to know everything about her...
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 Something wrong.

"What's that?" 26 year old Alex asked. He was looking over 16 teen year old Shikamaru's shoulder. "It looks like a latter of the Alphabet." He was looking at a small statue of a pokemon. It had a large eye in the middle. "It goes with them." Shikamaru muttered pointing in the counter. There where large statues there. One stood on two legs and had pink armor. It had a large pink gem on one of the arms. the outer one had blue armor on. It stood on four legs and had a lager blue gem on it's chest. "You can leave you know "Shikamaru said lifting the statue. "Told Liz Id keep a eye on you. "Alex said walking over to a row statues. "What's there names?" "The pink one's Palkla. The Blue one's Dialga." He said. Alex hared a soft hrrs rounded the den.

He looked at the forever stoned Jirachi. Jirachi used to be Shikamaru's pokemon til it turned on them and tried to kill Alex. Shikamaru had to take it's life force back by having Rayquaza turn it to stone. Knowing this was going to upset Shikamaru he asked, "There not going to be like Jirachi are they." He could feel all the statues staring at him. Alex couldn't see them MOVE. But he could HEAR and FEEL them. But he could see his pokemon Pikachu move. For a second he thought Shikamaru wasn't going to answerer. "Jirachi had a reason to act like that. Jirachi would nerve jest try and kill anyone without a reason." Shikamaru muttered not turning to Alex. "Reason or not. Jirachi was bad form the start." He mumbled. "Jirachi WAS not bad form the start." Shikamaru snapped turning around. "He had a reason to act like that." He turned back to the Statue. "He wouldn't of knocked me out unless something was wrong." Alex jest shook his head. 'This is going to be a LONG week.' He thought.

He noticed more of the strange new statues on the wall. "How many of those have you made." He said. "About 24." Shikamaru said. Alex glanced at Jirachi before leaving. Reason or not that thing was evil. He saw pikachu on the reeling of the stairs. "What are you doing?" He asked stopping at it. Pikachu jest grinned and hopped off. "Am I the only seam one here." He mutter walking down the stairs. He looked around. He felt a star form some where. Looking behind him he saw the little cat called Mew. "You can really scary some one you know." He said. He noticed something beside it. A egg. Picking up the statue he put it on a self then looked at the egg.

It was blue and had a red center to it. "WOW! Looks real." He said as he held it up. It seem to glow when light hit it. "This is real." He looked at the stairs. 'Does Shikamaru know about it?' He thought looking at the egg. 'No, he'd have it in the den if he knew.' "You asks someone to come here?" Came Shikamaru's voice form behind him. Turning he saw Shikamaru lending against the second story reeling. "No. Why?" Alex asked. "Some old guy jest pulled up." He said truing to go back to the den. Alex looked out the widow. He saw no one but heard a knock at the door. He when and opened it. A man with long white hair was standing there. "Hello is Liz or Shikamaru here." He asked. Alex stared at him for a long time. "A Liz isn't ." He said looking over his shoulder at the stairs. He felt all the statues finch up. "Shikamaru is busy right now." Alex said hopping Shikamaru wouldn't come down the stairs. "It'll only take a seconded." He said walking tower the door. 'Fine, come right in.' He thought. Alex didn't see him pick up the egg at all. And as soon as he closed the door to the den, Pikachu Ran up the reeling and put a ear to the door. Alex tiptoed up the stairs and put his ear on the door. "If we get caught this was you idea." He whispered. Pikachu gave him a look but did nothing.

Alex fleet a star at him, Turning he saw a dragon statue gnarling at him. Pikachu stepped back form the door, pulling Alex with it. "Wow, this one looks way meaner." He said to Pikachu as they when down the stairs. Pikachu nodded. Then looked towers the door to the den. "I'm sure its jest a friend." Alex said. Walking into the living room. The small Ralts statue was shaking as it looked up to the den.

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................

"Ah, poor little Jirachi. What ever made you take its life force?" Archie asked looking at the stone Jirachi. "Jirachi did some bad things, What are you doing here?" Shikamaru said from where he was working on his statue of Darkrai. "I felt a desorbs in the energies of Giratina." Archie said as The statues around them filched at the word Giratina. "Your sill following Giratina after what happened to Latios and Latias?" Shikamaru asked looking at Archie. "Its their own fault." He said grinning. "But, I saw something VERY surprising down stairs." Shikamaru turned to him. "What?" He asked. Archie shook his head in amazement. "Your Mew has been keeping things from you." He said digging in to his bag. " I had to take this when that boy wasn't looking." He held up the Egg form down stairs. The gems on the Palkla and Dialga statues glowed very dewy. Neater Shikamaru or Archie noticed. "You came here to show me a Egg statue?" Shikamaru asked as the statues tensed even more. "This is a real egg, my boy. But Giratina's power won't be enough to create this pokemon's body or give its powers to it." Shikamaru smirked. "There hasn't been a pokemon egg in about 3,000 years. And you come here saying there is one like they come every week." Shikamaru said as Houndoom let out a growl.

"Feel it for yourself. I'm sure that Rayquaza's powers can awaken its Soul." Archie said holding out the Egg. When Shikamaru touched it, The Egg glowed brightly as he dropped it . Archie caught it as Shikamaru fell to the floor. Houndoom started barking. 'Good thing the boy cant hear them.' He taught moving over to the statues of Palkla and Dialga. 'Rayquaza was creating two more pokemon lords? It must of sensed Giratina's powers. Now what to tell the boy…' Archie walked over to the stone Jirachi. "If only you could gait my wishes. When Shikamaru wakes up maybe I'll connives him to give back your life force after we awaken the pokemon in this Egg." He said looking towers Shikamaru then grinned. 'I've got a idea.' Archie picked up a statue of a Hoothoot. The statue had no life force to it like the others. Archie broth the statue over to Shikamaru and tower it onto the floor cussing it to scarred. Then he ran towers the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is it


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it taking long for me to update… I just started back to school. This story is in that section because I got the idea for it when I read the books. I have ch.2 coming!!!


End file.
